


Bleeding

by Musyc



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Disguise, Gen, Kyra - character, Menstruation, POV Female Character, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack" can't ask for what Kyra needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding

The cramp rips through her belly and she curls over it, wrapping both arms around her torso, squeezing her eyes against the pain. Not now. Not _now_ , dammit. She was supposed to be in cryo, everything suspended including _this_ , but they'd crashed and her body is crashing too. She scurries away from the rest of the survivors and tears a scrap of cloth from her shirt. It would have to do. "Jack" can't ask for what Kyra needs. She stuffs the cloth in her pants and prays it will be enough. If she's careful, no one will know she's bleeding.


End file.
